


arguing with myself

by josiebelladonna, nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna), xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)



Series: joeyrotica [7]
Category: Anthrax (US Band)
Genre: Double Entendre, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Public Masturbation, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Just Joey bickering with himself.
Series: joeyrotica [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539070





	arguing with myself

Come on, now. What am I doing?

Fuck, there were so many sexy women out there in the crowd earlier. Those women with the big titties and the curvy bodies.

All work and no play makes Joe a dull boy.

Let's see… okay, good. I'm the only one in here. At least I think I am.

Eh, the pants are coming off—yeah! There we go. I can breathe now.

Sometimes these things get a little too tight, especially if I've been sweating a bit.

But that's what I'm talking about. Sweat, having fun, connecting with the audience.

Wait, what am I saying?

I know what I'm saying and what I'm saying is what I'm saying.

Yeah, yeah, big boy. Just take your medicine.

Back up, wasn't that my medicine? Going out there and doing my thing?

Maybe. But maybe your medicine is this—

Wait, what are you doing?

What am I doing? You were all bunched up in skintight pants! God damn, you're sweaty.

I'm sweaty? You look like you just ran a marathon!

Uh-huh. Right. You look like you just ran all over a Slip n' Slide. Hang on, let me just—

What're you—oh. Oh. Oh, okay.

I really, really, really hope no one comes in here.

Oh—

Huh?

Wait.

What was I talking about?

The thing with the thing and the other thing next to that?

No…

My ass, my balls, my stomach, and my nipples?

…no?

Well, what the hell was it then?

I dunno. Something about—

Something about?

I forget.

How can you forget!

I just did, okay? Don't have a cow, man.

Bro, get your shit together.

I'm trying, dude!

Well, quit doing things with yourself and maybe you can focus.

Focus on what?

That.

What?

The thing you were just talking about.

I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT!

You're telling me! Calm down!

YOU CALM DOWN!

I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT!

Um—

Um?

Now, that I have your attention… can we discuss this later? I'm trying to—

No, no, no!

Jesus, dude. Take it easy on the fingers.

That's what Frankie's girlfriend said.

OH GOD!

NO!

You tell him—YOU TELL HIM—YOU TELL HIM I'M COMING! TELL HIM I'M FUCKING COMING!

Huh?

What he said. YEAH!

What're you, James Hetfield?

Nah. I'm Joey. I'm Joey Belladonna and I'm sexy.

Not like that, you're not.

Oh, shut the fuck up and let the man have his pleasure.

Thank you. I'm a sexy beast. I've got this. I've got this! Farrah Fawcett! Molly Ringwald! Joan Jett! Chrissie Hynde! Ann and Nancy Wilson! Fire! Fire!

There was a really good looking guy out in the audience, too.

There was A LOT of good looking people out in the audience tonight! This crowd was fucking hot! Fucking on fire! Like me right now!

Dude, slow down!

That's what Frankie's girlfriend sa—

NO!

YES!

Ha ha! I'm laughing! I'm actually laughing!

Like I said, you tell him—YOU TELL HIM—YOU TELL HIM I'M COMING! TELL HIM I'M FUCKING COMING!

Ah, shit.

Oops. Shit. Where's a Kleenex…

Oh, shit! Someone's walking in! Zip up! Zip up!

Oh, it's just Charlie. Wait a minute—

Oh, _fuck, he slipped_! He slipped on it!

Relax, if he asks what it was, just tell him it was lotion.

Why the fuck would I tell him that?! It's not like he hasn't done it before!

Never mind that shit—help the man up! He probably threw out his back just now!

Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.

You alright, man?

Okay, good.

Yeah, that was my jizz—ah, fuck shit up.

Well, at least he's in good spirits about it.

See? Told you. Nothing to worry about.

Yeah, well, like, you know, that's just like… you know, your perception, dude.

Oh, shut up.

You shut up!

Gentlemen, please! I'm gonna take a shower now, okay? So just—give me a minute.

Fine.

Sigh. Fine.

Sigh? What're you sighing for?

Sighing 'cause Joe's gonna wash us off now.

Dude, I'm just gonna wash you off. If and when you get the chance, tell that good looking guy out in the audience not to wash off his dick like what I'm about to do.

That's what Frankie's—

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

I'm thinking about it, alright. I'm you, genius!

Ugh.

“Ugh” indeed. Fuck.

Yeah, fuck it. Where's a towel…

**Author's Note:**

>  _"I do balls, Dal Mavericks, my Maybach, black matted  
>  bitch, never left but I'm back at it.  
> And I'm feelin' myself, jack rabbit,  
> feelin' myself, back off, 'cause I'm feelin' myself, jack off.  
> Heard he thinks about me when he whacks off.."_  
> -"Feeling Myself", Nicki Minaj feat. Beyonce


End file.
